Heart in Two
by Ya0iGiRlZ
Summary: Naruto's birthday rolls around and he's depressed. Sasuke drops by unexpectedly and gets glomped by the blonde. He leaves Naruto with a present and a card containing his feelings. Will Naruto except them? SasuNaru SaiNaru collab fic


Trini: WEE! ALL I DID WAS EDIT THIS BUT WHATEVER! XD

Tiff: D YEAH! I WROTE THIS! STOP STEALING MY GLORY!

Trini: I just said I _didn't_ write this! crawls in corner with little gloom clouds

Tiff: OH WELL! HMPH! By the way, All I own is the plot...Bye! And Trini used the big words...not me! D: Cuz she's a human(?) dictionary/thesourus...XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today is a very sad day for Naruto, it was his birthday. Almost every one in the village hated this day. Because that meant that they have spent another year with the demon fox boy. On this day everyone beats up Naruto, adults along with little kids. Naruto was in his little apartment crying his eyes out. He hated this day so much that he almost tryed to kill him self. Somehow, Sasuke had stopped him from doing that.The 16 year old Kyuubi container was so sad that none of his friends even came over to say 'Happy Birthday' or anything like such in general.Then the door bell rang. Naruto slipped out of the bed, still crying, and answerd the door. He didn't bother to look up at who was there. In one second that person had hugged him tightly. He looked up at the raven haired boy. Sasuke returned the stare and saw the tears in his eyes. He frowned and offered another hug to the blonde. This said blonde jumped in the other's arms crying. Sasuke fell back on the floor because of Naruto's most recent action. Sasuke slid back on wall a few inches away from him and just held the sobbing teen in his arms. Naruto whispered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, a tad bothered at his inability to hear the boy.  
"I hate this day so much! I just want to die"  
"Naruto don't say things like that! Ever! I feel like that sometimes but I'm still here aren't I? "  
"Y-Yeah..." he mummbled, feeling a tad bit guilty. "That day, I just wanted to run away forever." "Sasuke why do you always come to my rescue? Why do you always remember that I'm alive?" "I dunno... I guess it's because your my best friend"  
"You're my best friend too, Sasuke" Naruto had now stopped crying and snuggeled more with Sasuke. The Uchiha smiled. Sasuke finally remembered what he came here for. He had bought a present for Naruto's birthday. He moved a bit and put it in front of Naruto's face. Naruto broke free from Sasuke's embrace and stood up. He opened the rectangular shape box. A smile crept across his tanned features. It was another pair of his black and orange jumpsuit, and a envelope on the corner of the box. Sasuke noticed that he had picked it up and was about to open it. The pale teen fled from the apartment before Naruto could open the letter. Naruto looked at the door Sasuke just left through. He gave a confused look and shrugged his shoulders. He opened the letter and read the note.  
iHappy birthday Dobe. I hoped you like what I got for you. I'll get to the purpose of this letter. I love you, Naruto. I always have. I want to be more then your best friend. I trust you and I care about you more than anyone on earth. I probably sound like a gay bastard for wanting more from you. If you love me back, meet me at the bridge that we always meet for training at 7:30 tonight. If you don't, please forget everything you read in this letter and I'll understand. Remember, if you die I die and please don't feel like you're the only one with a bad past. Live with the now and forget the yesterdays. I wont lie to you, I personally can't do that, but i know you can. I don't want to fight you anymore either. I want to be there to comfort you. -Sasuke /i Naruto dropped the paper and sat back down, hitting on his head on the wall in the process. "FUCK OW!" he yelled. He sat there and looked at the ceiling, then looked over at the clock. It was currently 5:00. He started to panic and ran into his room. The hokage hopeful went through his closet and flung denied articles of clothes on the floor. Which obviously means that he loves the Uchiha back. He laughed to himself as he picked out a special outfit. He layed it on the bed and went to the shower. He turned on the radio and then the water in turn. He stripped down of all his clothing and went in. The radio was currently playing "Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance.

bSo many bright lights that cast a shadow,  
But can I speak?  
Well, is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?

A life that's so demanding,  
I get so weak.  
A love that's so demanding,  
I can't speak./b

He got out of the shower and got dressed. It was 7:00 now, so he headed out and stopped for a few bowls of ramen. It was 7:35 he was already 5 minutes late so he paid and ran to the brige as fast as he could to meet Sasuke there. Sasuke, being his usual self was bending over the edge of the bridge. Naruto coughed to get the other's attention. The Uchiha's face lit up at the sight of him.  
" Dobe! You were late so I figured you weren't coming"  
"Y-Yeah," This said dobe rubbed the back of his head. "I was eating ramen and lost track of time"  
"I'm glad you came. It would have been akward if you didn't"  
"Sasuke-teme, I want to talk to you about this letter." The raven haired avenger's face fell.  
"Okay. Though there really isn't much to talk about." He began to walk off to the nearby field.  
"Is it some joke?" Naruto said quickly catching up to him.  
"No! Not at all! Why would you think that"  
"Because guy friends sometimes do that to eachother and well..." Sasuke shook his head. "I was being on hundred percent truthful"  
"So you really do like me more than friends?" "Yeah"  
"That's good because, I love you too Sasuke." Naruto's face was bright red now. Sasuke sat on the grass and Naruto layed his head on Sasuke's soft stomach. They looked at the stars. "Oh...by the way, since that's all cleared up, I'm seme"  
"What! Why do you get to be seme?!?!" Sasuke crashed his lips on Naruto's, quickly taking and keeping dominance over the blonde. He finally let off when he felt his lungs run completely out of air.  
"That's why." Naruto remained silent.  
"Hmph...fine then. That means you buy everything"  
"I can deal with that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiff: YAY! CHAPTER 1 X3

Trini: still being depressed and making little circles with her fingers I was framed I tell you...framed!

Tiff: Shut up! D: See you next chapter


End file.
